Final Fantasy Fables: Grimiore
Final Fantasy Fables: Grimoire, known as Dungeons and Grimoires! The Boy and His Diary (ダンジョンとグリモア！少年と彼の日記Danjon to gurimoa! Shōnen to kare no nikki) in Japan is a Dungeon RPG made by Square Enix. Gameplay The Dungeon RPG of course takes place in Dungeons, there are also usual Final Dungeons, and even introducing the ultimate Dungeon, known as the Yadonoki Tower, along with Via Infinito. This game uses Technical Points (TP) for powering up Skills, like the Bravery in the Dissidia series, it can Break (though since it is for Skills and not regular attacks, it'll only Cancel Skills), you can also expand your HP up to 999999! This game takes on the SP system previously used in Chocobo's Dungeon and like that game, can extend up to 9. The Summonstones (can level up to LV3 for stronger spells and Special (SP) Ability) are also in this game, they are used for Summons that can aid you, attack enemies, etc.. This game is the first to introduce the online/web game, Final Fantasy Chess where you can challenge you're friends (or yourself) in a chess-based game using Job classes and RPG-based strategy. Final Fantasy Fables: Grimoire Int. The International edition of the game, with the following new features: *Jobs can now learn spells when they promote. *Yadonoki Tower has more powerful enemies and new bosses. *Via Infinito is exactly like the above, but includes hidden floors. *The Mime class is the most powerful in this game, even gaining strength equal to Viking and magic power equal to Sage. *The most powerful spell in the game, Magic Hour, can be bought for free in the final stages in the game rather than beating it. *The most powerful Summonstone in the game, Knights of the Round, can be obtained by defeating King Weapon in the final stages in the game rather than doing that after beating it. *It is the first time since 10 (more or less) years that the game is published to Europe, even including the "International" subtitle this time! Unlike Final Fantasy X... *3 movies are available to either view in the game, DVD player or the installation for the PSVita (depending on the system) or to watch in-game at the Theater. Here's a list: **Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children ***Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete **Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within **Final Fantasy Fables: Grimoire The Prologue (first released specifically for this game) Known as Dungeons and Grimoires! The Boy and His Diary: International (ダンジョンとグリモア！少年と彼の日記：国際Danjon to gurimoa! Shōnen to kare no nikki: Kokusai) in Japan. Story In the opening, we see Tobby writing in his Diary and a bunch of people appear out of the mansion (from having a party there) and Tobby's mom calls him out. He closes and puts up his Diary and eraseable pen and picks up his stuffed toy Moogle and sees the mansion, then the game begins. Features Title Screen *Opening (Press the Select Button to watch the Opening sequence again) *Survivalist (L+R>A>B>Y>X and L+R, you'll hear a Chocobo cry) - When starting new game, you'll receive the Survivalist Rank (Gold) and all stats, but the HP, will start at 1, you'll even receive the No EXP Support Ability! This way you'll get more and rarer Items, AP, etc. *Champion (L>R (Repeat 4x) and L+R) - When starting new game, you'll receive the Champion Rank (Silver) and You'll start at LV90 with all Summonstones received at their max level, LV3. This way you'll always get many amount of AP. Main Menu When you first start the game you only start a new game, but as you progress through the story (and save data) more choices become available. *Start Game **New Game ***Normal ***Survivalist ***Champion **Load Game ***Load Data ***Continue (handheld vers. only) *Options Game Menu Characters *Tobby - A young boy with a Diary (later revealed to be the Grimoire) and a stuffed toy Moogle who is chosen as the Warrior of Light (in the Japanese and European releases it's "Light Warrior") to save the world from Junior (real first name: Garland Jr.). His most potential in Jobs is the Scholar. *Jammy - A teenage girl who is Tobby's babysitter who is chosen as the Warrior of Light. Her boyfriend is Jamie. Her most potential in Jobs is the Dancer. *Jamie - A teenage boy who is Jammy's boyfriend and Tobby's "second babysitter" who is chosen as the Warrior of Light. His most potential in Jobs is the Bard. *Kitsu - Tobby's older brother and is a black belt of ninja arts. He is one of the chosen Warriors of Light. His most potential in Jobs is the Ninja. *Hayate - A young boy who is Tobby's lifelong friend. He is one of the chosen Warriors of Light. His most potential in Jobs is the Samurai. *Karie - A young girl who is Tobby's love interest. She is one of the chosen Warriors of Light. Her most potential in Jobs is the White Mage. Systems *Wii U *Nintendo 3DS *PlayStation Vita *GigaCom (supports Circle Pad Expander) Final Fantasy Fables: Grimoire The Story Final Fantasy Fables: Grimoire The Story, known as The Story of the Grimoire, The Boy and His Diary (グリモア、少年と彼の日記の話 Gurimoa, shōnen to kare no nikki no hanashi) in Japan, is both a novel and an OVA following the events of Final Fantasy Fables: Grimoire. While the novel version follows the events in volume form, the OVA version follows the events in episodic form (Ex.: Episode 1: Warriors of Light, known as あなたの運命を果たす！光の戦士 (Anata no unmei o hatasu! Hikari no senshi, lit. Fulfill Your Destiny!! The Light Warriors) in Japan), while converting the beginning of the events in its own special: Final Fantasy Fables: Grimoire The Prologue, known as The Beginning of the Story, The Boy and His Diary (物語、少年と彼の日記の始まり Monogatari, shōnen to kare no nikki no hajimari) in Japan. Trivia *In this game, in a certain sidequest, we see Serah, Noel and Mog appear out of nowhere and asks Tobby what time they're in. He checks in his Diary and saids they're in a different universe, they somehow got side-tracked and ended up in his dimension. Frustrated, they stick around anyways, and they decide to join your party! Category:Wii U games Category:3DS games Category:GigaCom Category:PlayStation games Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:RPG Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games